


All the Pieces

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: One Thousand Challenge (FemslashRevolution) [2]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol will have her own life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pieces

The Skull Heart was torn into what must have been a thousand pieces, until it was nothing but a memory. Carol didn’t need it to make her “normal”, and she didn’t need Valentine to try and hurt her. She didn’t answer to either of them any longer, only herself.

Around her, the world stilled, and silence reigned. Perhaps the civilians were surprised that some girl would actually destroy the Skull Heart. Did they really think that a wish was worth all this destruction? It was the Skull Heart that had gotten her kidnapped. Maybe the Skull Girl’s blood still ran through her veins, even if the monster was gone, crushed into a thousand pieces and scattered across the wind.

Carol grunted, and then began to move away. The people could think whatever they wished; she had better things to do than hang around in a destroyed church and answer their questions. She had a life to get back to.

As she left the church behind, her mind turned back to Filia. It had been a while since she had last seen her; before, Carol had just been Carol, a regular schoolgirl. Filia had been blond, still had her memories, and her hair couldn’t talk, let alone fight. If Carol was going to ever answer to anyone again, then they would have to be Filia.

Besides, after that intense fight, nothing seemed better than to just sit around while chatting and drinking milkshakes. They had a lot to catch up on.


End file.
